Bathtime!
by Hidden Flowers
Summary: Lilit has unexpected company in the shower.


Deryn twines her arms around Lilit's waist, kissing the older woman's shoulder. Lilit twists in her friend's arms with a smile. The heavy, wet mass of her hair brushes against Deryn's wrists as Lilit wraps her arms around Deryn's neck and presses a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

"What, couldn't you find anything better to do?" she asks with a little laugh.

Deryn laughs and presses Lilit back against the cool tiles of the shower wall, running her palms across the other woman's hips and bottom, saying, "What else is there as delicious as you?"

Lilit squirms and giggles, their wet, slippery breasts rubbing together as she scolds with evident amusement, "You know that's not what I meant."

Deryn squeezes Lilit's bottom and protests innocently, "Well, you never specified!"

Lilit wriggles in Deryn's grasp and kisses her jaw. "Do I have to give specifics every time I suggest something? I was trying to bathe!"

Deryn laughs and lets her go, leaning against the other wall, and gestures at the spray of water. "Be my guest, love."

Lilit follows her, placing her hands on Deryn's hips, and rubbing small circles with her thumbs along the other woman's water-slick skin. "What would your husband say?"

"What, Alek?" Deryn kisses Lilit, her lips lingering as she murmurs, "He'd probably faint from how fast the blood went from his brain to his cock."

Lilit laughs and slips her hand between them, teasing Deryn's nipple with the pad of her thumb. "Oh, be nice. You married him after all."

Deryn gasps and arches her back a little, pressing her breast more firmly into Lilit's hand. "C-come now, Lilit, this isn't the time to be bringing up youthful indiscretions," she says breathlessly.

Lilit laughs and lowers her head to suck Deryn's other nipple, rubbing it with the tip of her tongue until she feels it tighten in her mouth. She draws back to inspect her handiwork and smiles. "Youthful, certainly, because you're so old now." Lilit blows against Deryn's nipple, making the younger woman whimper, and pinches it between her thumb and index finger, rolling it and squeezing it gently as she takes the other nipple in her mouth.

Deryn gasps, asking, "Weren't y-you the one who wanted a peaceful shower?"

Lilit lifts her head and kisses Deryn, her tongue slipping against Deryn's, and then pulls back, asking, "Do you want me to stop?"  
Deryn shakes her head, fine strands of wet blonde hair spraying droplets across the shower. "I'll kill you," she promises breathlessly.

Lilit giggles and licks between Deryn's breasts before dropping to her knees in front of the other girl. She presses a kiss to Deryn's belly and asks flirtatiously, "But would that be in your best interests? How would you explain it to Alek?"

Deryn presses her palms against her thighs, flexing her fingers in her impatience for Lilit to do something, and remarks, "Don't stop, and I won't ever have to."

Lilit muffles a laugh against Deryn's belly. "All right, I won't stop," she says, running her hands down Deryn's thighs. Deryn inches her legs apart a bit, and Lilit smirks. "Not a bit impatient, are you?"

"Patience is my greatest-"

Lilit slips two fingers into Deryn's pussy and curls them in, stroking her inner walls, watching her face closely. Deryn whimpers and finishes, "-virtue. If that was your way of getting me to shut up, then I approve."

Lilit smirks and slips Deryn's leg over her shoulder, opening the younger girl up for her perusal, and remarks, "It wasn't my goal, but it's a good suggestion. I'll keep it in mind." She slides her fingers out of Deryn and licks them clean, then leans in and laps at the younger woman, sliding her tongue along her labia, and dipping briefly inside her, ending with a swirl around her clit.

Deryn squeaks in surprise, her nails scraping her thighs as she fists her hands against them, her hips lifting involuntarily to meet Lilit's mouth."You, woman, do not play fair."

Lilit asks innocently, "Oh, did you want me to?" She returns her attention to Deryn, teasing her with brief licks and kisses against her clit.

Deryn draws a shaky breath, deliberately relaxing against the tiles. "At this moment? Absolutely."

Lilit licks rhythmically at Deryn's clit, and slips her fingers inside the girl again, slowly thrusting in and out for a long moment, as Deryn whimpers and moans under her ministrations. When she feels Deryn begin to tense around her fingers, she pauses and admonishes severely, "If we're playing absolutely fair, then you'd be screwing somebody who hasn't any more experience with this than your husband."

Deryn gives in to temptation and weaves her fingers through Lilit's hair, caressing the dark curls as she coaxes unsteadily, "Well, if we weren't playing fair, then you wouldn't have invaded my shower last week and I wouldn't have had to retaliate."  
Lilit quirks her eyebrows at Deryn with amusement, and resumes thrusting her fingers into the other woman slowly, occasionally sweeping her thumb along Deryn's clit, and says sweetly, "Well, I can stop if you really want me to?"

Deryn growls wordlessly at her, her hips shifting with every brush of Lilit's thumb. "'I'll kill you," she answers, lifting her hands to toy with her nipples. Lilit laughs and leans in to suck Deryn's clit, her tongue playing over it as she does, never changing the speed with which her hand works Deryn's pussy.

Deryn cries out once, her muscles clamping down hard on Lilit's fingers as she comes, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip, whimpering and gasping as pleasure explodes through her body.

Lilit continues teasing Deryn with her lips and tongue for a few minutes after she finishes, then slowly slips her fingers out of Deryn, letting the younger woman's leg slide off her shoulder as she slides down the wall and into Lilit's lap in a satisfied boneless heap.


End file.
